Surprise?
by bitchboughtmycookie
Summary: Kurt has a little surprise for Blaine. And Blaine finds out he really really likes it. Now second chapter added that makes it M rated.
1. Chapter 1

A/N. Originally published on tumblr, now published here and on scarves and . Vaguely smutty drabble.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Kurt or Blaine.

Surprise?

Blaine loved making out with his boyfriend. Couldn't get enough of it. In the few stolen hours they had between finishing at school and Carole getting home from her shift at the hospital, Blaine and Kurt made the most of the time they had. And they spent the time making out.

Their relationship hadn't progressed below the waist yet, but the slow pace was working well for the two of them. They enjoyed the slow kisses and pressing their chests together as they kissed.

One day, in their usual after school make out session, Kurt squirmed a little whenever Blaine tried to press their upper bodies together. After a few minutes, Blaine pulled back 'Kurt? What's wrong? Are you hurt?' He stroked his hand over Kurt's tummy lightly and Kurt shuddered, shaking his head.

Frowning, Blaine gripped Kurt's shirt and pushed it up before Kurt had chance to react. Blaine had seen Kurt shirtless plenty of times, but he was pretty sure he would remember seeing that. 'Kurt?' Blaine said breathlessly 'Is that a... is that a naval piercing?' Kurt looked faintly nervous and he whispered 'Surprise?'

Blaine leaned down, placing little fluttering kisses over the area 'How long have you had this?' Kurt replied 'I got it done today, during free period. I was going to show you, but then I got distracted by kissing.'

Blaine flicked his tongue over it and Kurt gave a soft moan, instantly looking mortified. Blaine smiled 'I'm going to have a lot of fun with this, I think.' Kurt moaned softly again as Blaine flicked his tongue over and around the metal ring, and Blaine smiled again 'Yes, I think this was one of the best ideas you ever had.'


	2. Chapter 2

A/N. Continuation of Surprise? in which Blaine discovers he really likes Kurt's belly button piercing. So this kind of turned into brief Anderberry siblings too.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Kurt or Blaine.

Ever since Kurt had shown Blaine the naval piercing, Blaine couldn't stop thinking about it. The next day, all day at school, he was thinking about it. Before the two of them could get in to Glee club practice, Blaine cornered him in the hall, pressing him up against the wall and placing a hand either side of Kurt's waist 'We're skipping today.' Blaine murmured, pressing closer to Kurt's body, though not quite touching. He raised a hand and pressed a thumb over the naval piercing and Kurt let out a shaky breath 'O-okay.'

Blaine dragged Kurt to his car, and drove to Kurt's house as quick as he dared. Within minutes, they were pulling up outside Kurt's house, both of them rushing through the door to the house, kissing and grabbing a little as they stumbled through the doorway.

Kurt locked the front door and Blaine instantly began pulling Kurt up the stairs towards his bedroom, closing the door behind them and instantly pushing Kurt down onto the bed. He straddled Kurt's lap and the two began kissing, Blaine's hands finding Kurt's shirt and immediately starting to unbutton it, pushing it off his shoulders.

Blaine immediately started to kiss down Kurt's body, stopping at the piercing and flicking his tongue over it. Kurt let out a low groan as Blaine ran his tongue over the naval piercing; he couldn't help pushing his denim covered erection into Blaine's shoulder, causing Blaine to let out an extremely loud moan.

Kurt immediately blushed bright red 'Oh no, Blaine, I'm sorry.' Kurt immediately started scrambling to get away but Blaine held him in place 'Kurt.' Blaine said, and Kurt stilled at the tone of Blaine's voice; he sounded completely and utterly wrecked. 'I want to see all of you. And I want… I want to blow you. Please?' Kurt looked up at Blaine with wide eyes before nodding slowly, and Blaine got an expression on his face similar to all his Christmases coming at once.

Kurt laughed softly and stroked a hand through Blaine's curls 'You look like I've just given you the moon.' Blaine shook his head and smiled softly 'No, you're giving me something better than that. You're giving me your trust.' Kurt smiled 'I already trusted you, Blaine. More than anyone else. More that Rachel, even.' Blaine shuddered but smiled 'Don't mention my sister when we're about to take a step in our relationship. Do you want to kill my buzz?' Kurt laughed again and played with Blaine's hair lightly 'Okay, I'm ready baby. I love you.' Blaine smiled and nuzzled his cheek into Kurt's slightly defined stomach 'I love you too sweetheart.'

Blaine sat back a little and began to slowly slip Kurt's jeans down his long, lean legs, his eyes fixated on the smooth expanses of skin that were beginning to be exposed. Almost as soon as he had done away with the jeans did he begin to tug Kurt's small boxer-briefs down, smiling at the red flush spreading over his boyfriend's body, before his eyes were drawn to the sight in front of him – the sight of Kurt's body, lean and curved and muscular in all the right places, completely uninterrupted by clothing, the naval piercing glinting slightly in the reflection from the light. Blaine gave a small gasp and Kurt asked in a nervous voice 'Blaine?'

Blaine shook himself out of his stupor and whispered 'You're beautiful.' Blaine kissed lower over Kurt's body, once again starting to rim his tongue around the piercing, but Kurt stopped him 'Blaine, you….. you too. I want you naked too.' Blaine nodded and quickly sat up, removing his clothes, leaning forward again but Kurt pushed him back 'I want to see you.' the taller boy murmured, and Blaine nodded, sitting back on his heels to allow Kurt to look over his body. Kurt reached up to run a hand through the light dusting of hair on Blaine's chest, an action he had done many times before, but now with Blaine fully naked in front of him, it suddenly felt like much more intimate an action.

Blaine leaned down and pressed kisses over Kurt's abdomen, lower and lower until he reached Kurt's erection, licking slowly up the length of it, and Kurt gave a loud moan. Blaine murmured 'You make the best noises.' before taking the tip of Kurt's erection into his mouth, wrapping his hand round the base to lift it off his stomach before flicking his tongue out over the slit, moaning softly as he tasted the precome gathering on Kurt's erection 'You taste delicious.' he mumbled, sinking his mouth lower onto Kurt's erection until he had taken half of it into his mouth.

Kurt moaned and his legs spread out on the bed, his hands twisting lightly into Blaine's curls. Blaine pulled his head back and down again, repeating the actions as Kurt writhed underneath him. Blaine lifted his hand and ran a finger over Kurt's ass, the finger fluttering lightly over Kurt's hole. Kurt's hips jolted so hard that Blaine had to pull off, his lips red and slick and stretched into a smile 'You liked that, didn't you baby?' He pressed over Kurt's hole again and Kurt whined and keened, stretching to try and get Blaine's finger inside him.

Blaine looked up at him with lustfilled eyes 'You want me to finger you as I suck you baby?' Kurt nodded instantly and said breathlessly 'Lube…. bedside drawer.' Blaine reached to pull the lube out and looked at it, noticing that it was only half full and groaning at the implications of that 'You do this to yourself, don't you sweetheart?' he asked, beginning slicking up two of his fingers. Kurt nodded and said 'Feels good…. but you'll feel better.'

Blaine pressed his fingers over Kurt's tight hole again, massaging circles into the sensitive flesh before pushing his finger in down to the second knuckle, causing Kurt to keen loudly 'Yes, Blaine, plea-' he started to beg, but was cut off by Blaine sinking his mouth around him again, this time deeper, the tip of Kurt's erection nudging the back of his throat as he pushed his finger the rest of the way inside his practically screaming boyfriend.

Blaine moaned at Kurt's reaction, pulling off Kurt to take in a breath 'God, you really love this, don't you?' Kurt looked utterly wrecked, his head tilted back, and he nodded 'Yes, fuck yes, Blaine, please more.' Blaine pulled his finger out so just the tip was inside, and he pushed back in with the second alongside it, and Kurt cried out loudly. 'B-Blaine, baby.' Kurt said in a chocked voice 'Crook your fingers forward a little bit.' Blaine knew what Kurt wanted him to find and he did as Kurt asked, pressing his fingers into the bundle of nerves, and Kurt did scream this time, a loud long moan of pleasure.

Blaine groaned 'You are so hot like this, Kurt.' Blaine whispered, taking Kurt back into his mouth, but this time down to the base, and Kurt cried out loudly again as Blaine began to move his fingers and his head, pulling his fingers in and out of Kurt in time with the drag of his lips over Kurt's cock. Kurt's fingers twisted more into his hair, pulling sharply 'B-Blaine, I'm c-close.' Blaine knew Kurt was trying to warn him that he didn't have to swallow, but Blaine wanted to, and so he kept his lips there, sucking Kurt deeper into his throat. Kurt called out Blaine's name loudly, arching his back and keening as he released down Blaine's throat. The smaller boy swallowed around him eagerly, moaning as he tasted Kurt.

Blaine pulled off Kurt with a smile and a faint, slightly obscene pop, sliding his fingers out of his body, earning a weak moan of protest from Kurt at the sudden emptiness. Blaine kissed back up Kurt's body, nuzzling his head into Kurt's neck. Blaine smiled softly 'I was right. You taste fantastic.' Kurt sighed softly into Blaine's hair, smiling contentedly, his hand stroking through Blaine's chest hair 'Can I return the favour honey?' Blaine gave a little embarrassed smile 'No need.' He nudged his hips against Kurt's thigh, and Kurt realised he was soft. Glancing at Blaine's body, he saw the streaks of cum on his boyfriend's stomach and he flushed red 'You came from giving me a blowjob?' Blaine nodded and smiled softly 'I was jerking myself off. You make the best noises baby.'

He pressed a soft kiss to his boyfriend's neck before reaching over for tissues to clean them off. After cleaning them up he snuggled into Kurt. Kurt asked softly 'Blaine, how did you learn to, you know, deep throat?' Blaine chuckled 'I've been practicing. I wanted to make this moment incredible for you, when you were ready for this step.' Kurt smiled softly and trailed his fingers over the tanned skin of his boyfriend's back 'Thank you.'

Blaine smiled and pressed a small kiss to his boyfriend's chest, setting an alarm to wake them before Carole came home. Blaine snuggled back down against Kurt, Kurt tugging the duvet over them. Just as the two boys were drifting off to sleep, Blaine murmured 'Kurt?' Kurt asked sleepily 'Yes Blaine?' Blaine smiled as their eyes closed, he said just before they fell asleep 'I really like the piercing.'


End file.
